


Operation: I Do

by AmyPound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is an editor/writer, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a pediatrician, Dating, Engagement, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Not Being An Asshole (Good Omens), Human, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), There will be sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, gabriel is a good older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: Hastur and Ligur have two great friends who they both have hung with many times, separately. What happens when Crowley and Aziraphale meet and start dating? How do the complicated friendships evolve? Can they survive an engagement and wedding?An all human, fluffy happy romance with some comedy, some real emotions, and a little angst for flavor.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new fic. This was inspired by many convos with the amazing @Shay_Moonsilk who also beta'd this fic (but it feels like she did so much more than beta, seriously give her all the love!). I have an outline of where I want to go wit hthis and future chapters written already so hopefully updates will be fairly regular. However, I'm in law school and had a rough patch toward the end of 2019 and I'm getting my groove back. Let's do this!

Hastur LaVista generally left panicking to other people. Panicking was not his job. Panicking people came to him. Give him any kind of problem he’d be able to tackle it and take care of it. Panicking was not his job. Panicking people came to him, because his family had a long history of tackling issues and resolving them. The name "LaVista" was associated with protection. People relied on him to fix things. 

So to say Hastur was panicking was a big fucking deal. 

And to text one of his best friends, Dr. Ligur C. Leon and _admit_ to that panic was an even bigger fucking deal. 

Luckily Ligur showed up to the bar Hastur was waiting at before anyone else. A small fucking mercy compared to the shit storm that was certain to come down. Ligur sat down across from him in the booth Hastur that basically belonged to him due to favors he’d rather not tell other people about, for their safety. 

As he shrugged out of his leather coat Ligur looked at his friend with mild concern. “What’s the emergency?” 

“Crowley is coming out with us tonight right?” Dr. Anthony J. Crowley was sort of a coworker of Ligur’s. They had gone to med school together and worked at the same hospital, Tadfield General. Ligur as an OBGYN, Crowley as a Pediatrician/Pediatric Surgeon. Ligur often joked with Hastur, _“I deliver ’em so Crowley can take care of ‘em.”_ They’d hung out with Crowley before, and generally had a good if slightly wild time. He had a nice flat with an amazing TV. Crowley wasn’t a big sports guy but he liked drinking and having adult company, given that his patients were all children and he had a good movie collection. Particular favorites were all the Bond films, every single episode of _Star Trek_ and each corresponding movies. 

Ligur shrugged and gave Hastur a confused look. “Yeah?” Ligur pulled out a beer from the bucket on the table. “He’s still on, I checked with him this afternoon, rough delivery. What’s your point?” 

Hastur leaned forward, he ran his hand through his hair to soothe himself. It didn’t work, but he needed to comb his hair anyway so he did it again. “Aziraphale said she was coming out tonight with us too.”

“Fuckin hell,” Ligur said as he took a deep swig of his beer. 

Aziraphale Engel was Hastur’s other best friend. Hastur and Aziraphale went back to the first day of Kindergarten. They’d been thick as thieves and inseparable ever since. They made for a bit of an odd couple at first glance, Aziraphale was in many ways his opposite. Hastur came from a rough background, Aziraphale and her brother Gabriel had always lived comfortably. Hastur had his parent’s love and support (even if they weren’t perfect), Aziraphale’s parents had died when she was three. Hastur swore like a sailor and while not unhygienic, he was not nearly as strict with his routine as Aziraphale, who was always prim and proper. He was a writer now, she was his editor. 

And Aziraphale was also Crowley’s opposite in nearly every way. Crowley, according to Ligur had gone to one of the fancy, party schools for undergrad and had a bunch of rich frat boy friends. They’d met at med school where he’d been the hottest ticket on the dating market. Every week there were rumors that he’d hooked up with another student. At various points through his career, study mates Brad and Cindy had gone on and on about the things he could do with his tongue, so there had to be some truth to the rumors. And considering how little Aziraphale dated (read: hardly ever at all) that could only mean they were even more opposite than one would think. 

The only thing they had in common was to overwork themselves to death. That’s why both Hastur and Ligur had both repeatedly asked them to get out of their offices and their homes for a little while. They almost never took them up on it, and it had grown even worse as time had gone on. It was rare and never, _ever_ at the same time. But of course now. 

“The same day, they decide to come out the same fuckin day,” Hastur said taking a swig of his own beer. 

“You-you can’t call one of them and say we canceled?” Ligur said with a plaintive whine. 

“I can’t lie to Zira,” Hastur shook his head. “And not like a moral thing, she just-” He puffed up his cheeks and then blew out his breath in a big sigh. “Knows. She always knows.” Hastur frowned. “Why don’t you ask Crowley to reschedule?” 

The bell above the bar’s door jingled as it opened. “Speak of the fuckin devil,” Ligur said with a shrug and slipped the mobile back into his pocket, unused. 

Crowley sauntered toward their booth. If you looked at him, you couldn’t be blamed for not realizing he was one of the top pediatricians in the area. He looked like more of a casual rock star. Black jeans, henley, black blazer. And of course his signature snakeskin boots and sunglasses. Hastur always thought he looked a bit ridiculous outside of actually working in the music industry, but Ligur assured him a lot of doctors went a little wild when not on duty. “Hey guys,” he said casually as he took the open seat next to Ligur. He took off his sunglasses due to the mood lighting of the pub and tossed them on the table. “How’s it hanging?” 

Hastur and Ligur exchanged worried glances before Ligur shrugged. “We’re expecting another friend tonight.” Hastur sputtered indignantly. How _dare_ Ligur just come out and say the truth. 

“Oh?” Crowley asked. He reached for a beer of his own, before deciding against it. Crowley always thought he was better than the beer Hastur bought. Any other time that would be fine with Hastur, as it meant Crowley would buy something expensive, but right now, with his nerves on high alert, it was just annoying. “That’s all. You’re acting like it's the end of the world.” 

“Well, Hastur here’s protective,” Ligur said with a sigh. 

“Protective?” Protective did not begin to describe how he felt for Aziraphale. Aziraphale was practically his sister, and they’d been through everything together. She was beautiful and good. Hastur knew it was an honor for her to grace them with her presence. “Aziraphale is better than any of us. Yes, any of us, and I want everyone on their best behavior.” He glared at Crowley. 

Crowley shrugged back with an affronted look. “What the hell are you implying?” 

“Yes, best behavior,” Hastur growled ignoring Crowley completely. “I know the way nurses toss themselves at you. Ligur’s told me all about it.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “One, Ligur doesn’t know everything. Two, You’re acting like the queen is coming to the pub,” he said grabbing the drink menu at the end of the table. 

“Well, I don’t know you, but if you’re saying Ligur doesn’t know everything I’m all for it. Someone needs to knock him down a peg,” Aziraphale’s voice cut through the back and forth. 

And Hastur’s world very nearly came to an end.

  
  
  


Crowley was gob-smacked. There was an angel standing at their table, a real life, living, breathing, beautiful angel. He stood instinctively. That's what you did when a woman came to your table. You stood. Especially if the woman was gorgeous. And she was. 

“May I take your coat?” Crowley asked quietly. It was a beautiful coat, tan, knee length, very old fashioned, but very fetching. 

“Oh,” the Angel said with a small smile. “Thank you, thank you.” She turned away from him and he edged the coat down her arms. When she turned back to him her smile had grown impossibly wider. Showing just a hint of a dimple. “Nice to know these two have one friend with manners other than me.” 

She took the seat across from him. Crowley hated to sound indecent, but she had a very good sexy librarian thing going. Sweater vest and button up covering a beautifully portioned bosom. And a tartan skirt that hit above the knee with tights and little pumps that he was sure accentuated her ass. Crowley almost felt bad for ogling her. Almost. And then Hastur spoke. 

“Oh what is that a new bra?” Hastur asked giving the angel a one armed hug as she took her seat next to him. “It makes your tits look _amazing,_ doll.” 

Oh. She must not be just a friend, she must be Hastur’s girlfriend. No wonder he was so protective. If he was dating a girl like her he’d be acting much the same way Hastur had been. Maybe not the comments about her tits in front of everyone. But well, looking at her...Couldn’t fault him for that either really.

“Oh, Hastur, stop!” his girlfriend said with a giggle. She smacked his chest half heartedly. “You’re impossible. And rude.” Her gaze flicked between the three of them. “Neither of you have introduced me to your friend yet.” 

Ligur cut in over the indignant noises Hastur was sputtering, “Aziraphale, this is Crowley, he’s a doctor and works at the hospital with me.” 

Aziraphale. Crowley began repeating her name in his head. Didn’t want to call her anything other than her name, _especially_ in front of Hastur. Crowley was quite certain Hastur could and would make him a pair of cement shoes if he called Aziraphale the wrong thing. And that would be one of the nicer ways to go. 

“Oh?” Aziraphale turned back to Crowley. She had a gentle smile on her face and she leaned forward and Crowley concentrated on keeping his eyes on her face. “And what do you do?” 

“Pediatrician and Pediatric surgery,” Crowley said casually. Normally he’d try to sound more impressive (not that his job wasn’t impressive enough on its own, but he had received accolades and rewards for his performance over the years), but if Aziraphale was taken, that was different. Crowley may be an asshole from time to time but he’s not gonna steal Hastur’s girl. Well, certainly not right in front of him anyway. 

Aziraphale smiled at him. “That is very impressive. Difficult work, I imagine.” 

“But rewarding.” Crowley said with a small smile. It was true. Kids getting to leave the hospital healthy was its own reward, everything else was gravy. “And you?” 

Aziraphale shook her head slightly. “Oh, nothing as important as all that, I’m just an editor,” she said with a small shrug. 

“My editor,” Hastur said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. 

Crowley winced and felt his heart sink. Right. The beautiful angel sitting in front of him was Hastur’s girlfriend. Not on the market. Right. Crowley wished he had something more than shitty beer to drink. 

“He’d be lost without me,” Aziraphale said with a shake of her head and extracting herself from his embrace. “His first drafts are hardly legible.” 

“That’s not true, not true at all,” Hastur said, puffing up like a frog. “I wouldn’t have been picked up by your company if that was true.” 

Ligur kicked Hastur under the table. “She’s fucking with you, you idiot, lighten up,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Zira, why haven’t you had a drink yet?” 

“I don’t drink that,” Aziraphale said, gesturing to the beer with a derisive snort. “I have _standards_.” Clearly this was in inside joke as Hastur merely rolled his eyes and Ligur chuckled. 

“I, for one, would love to order something other than dad-beer,” Crowley said with a knowing grin. “I’ll get the round. Pick your poison, Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale leaned forward. She was leveling him with a grin of her own. Her eyes, if he was not mistaken had a heated look in them. Was Hastur’s girlfriend flirting with him in front of her boyfriend? He should be offended, but if he were honest with himself (and he was) he was turned on. “They have a surprisingly good Chambourcin,” Aziraphale said with a wink. 

“Oh, is that so?” Crowley said leaning forward on his elbows. 

Aziraphale hummed in the affirmative. “It comes from a small, local winery. It’s quite good,” 

“Well then it seems as if I should order two glasses of that.” 

“It would be the least you could do,” Aziraphale said with a pout. 

“Well alright then,” Crowley said pushing himself up from the table. He headed toward the bar. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Oh no, please, let me come with you,” Aziraphale said standing and following. 

“Oh?” Crowley asked raising one of his eyebrows as they took more steps away from the booth. “Your boyfriend won’t mind?” He whispered quietly. 

“Boyfriend?” Aziraphale asked with a frankly adorable frown. 

“Aren’t you and Hastur-?” Crowley trailed off suddenly less sure of himself. “You seemed, well, he seemed- well.” 

Aziraphale laughed loudly and deeply. She placed her hand on Crowley’s bicep. Crowley tried to focus on his breathing and not the casual touch. “Oh no,” She said through the laugher. “No, no, no!” She shook her head vigorously. “Hastur is a friend. A dear friend. We go back to the first day of Kindergarten. He’s a self appointed brother.” Aziraphale leaned against the bar and then toward Crowley. “And far more romantically interested in my actual brother than me.” 

Crowley barked with laughter in spite of himself. “And here I’ve been trying not to tempt his girlfriend.” He subtly wiped at his eyes and then ordered the glasses of wine. 

Aziraphale was, thankfully, laughing too. “Oh please,” she leaned closer to Crowley, brushing her shoulder against his. “Tempt away.” 

Both glasses of wine were deposited on the bar in front of them. Crowley lifted his glass to Aziraphale. “Well then, to temptation.” 

Aziraphale grinned and raised her glass in return. “To temptation.” 

  
  


Hastur kicked Ligur under the table. His heart was racing at a million miles an hour because he could not believe his eyes. He was praying he was hallucinating instead of seeing… whatever that was. 

“The fuck was that for?” Ligur said with a frown. He took another beer from the bucket out of spite. 

Hastur leaned forward. “Is Crowley flirting with our Aziraphale?” he whispered angrily. 

“Only because Aziraphale is flirting right back at him,” Ligur replied. He also leaned forward. 

“She is not.”

“She is,” Ligur took a sip of his beer. “Look, you don’t talk like that to someone if you’re not flirting.” 

Hastur was frowning in confusion. “You talk to me like that.” 

Ligur muttered something that sounded like “Jesus fucking Christ,” and then took a long, long sip of his beer. “Look, mate,” he said wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “Not everyone’s flirting strategy is make moon eyes at their best friend’s hunky older brother across her house and pray he notices you one day.” 

Hastur saw red. “Go fuck yourself, asshole,” Hastur said through gritted teeth. Hastur had been madly in love with Gabriel since about his Sophomore year of high school, when Gabriel was back from college for summer break already and had walked in from a run, sweaty and shirtless, and ripped and his shorts were hanging low on his hips and… Best not think about that memory in public. Hastur didn’t like thinking about it. He was sure Gabriel never saw him any other way except for the kindergarten friend of Aziraphale who ate bugs. It wasn’t his fault Rugrats made it look cool. He didn’t like talking about how he’d never get Gabriel, just liked talking about Gabriel. It was completely different.

“Fuck me yourself, you coward,” Ligur said in a deadpan manner. Hastur laughed. Ligur could be so ridiculous sometimes. 

Crowley and Aziraphale slid back into their seats. “What’s so funny?” Aziraphale said nudging Hastur playfully with her elbow. 

Ligur sighed, sounding annoyed. “The usual,” he grumbled. 

Aziraphale hummed sympathetically. Hastur wasn’t sure what that was all about, he had to focus on the alleged flirting between Crowley and Aziraphale anyway. 

That’s when Crowley opened his big fat mouth. “I’ve opened a tab, so my treat tonight guys,” he said trying to act all cool and slick. 

And poor innocent Aziraphale was clearly drawn in if her pleased little smile was anything to go by. “I told him he didn’t have to,” She said as her face turned red with a blush. Why was this obvious stuff working on Aziraphale? She was so much smarter and more sophisticated than this. 

“And as I said, I insist,” Crowley said with a surprisingly soft smile. 

“Okay that’s fine,” Ligur said he grinned. “Lets order some wings then.” 

Hastur returned the grin. “And Mozeralla sticks?” 

“Now let’s not take advantage,” Aziraphale added quickly. 

“It’s not taking advantage if I’m offering, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale bit her lip and her cheeks turned a shade of pink usually reserved for when she was several drinks in rambling about ‘The inherent eroticism of the period appropriate hand touch.’ Hastur frowned, why was she blushing like that? Had Crowley spiked her drink? Crowley wasn’t like that, but Aziraphale couldn’t possibly be attracted to Crowley. Could she? 

But Aziraphale’s smile grew even wider and asked, “Could we maybe also get some chips?” 

And Crowley smiled back and said, “Sure thing, Angel.” 

Hastur said nothing, he had lost his appetite. 

  
  


The night was wrapping up, and for once in her life, Aziraphale did not want to go home and curl up with a good book. She wanted to get to know the gorgeous man in front of her. She’d talk to him all night, but unfortunately, she was with Hastur and Ligur, and not only were they her ride home, Hastur was behaving so strangely. 

“Really, Aziraphale, it’s getting late,” Hastur grumbled again. Aziraphale had lost count of how many times he had done so. Really, she knew Hastur could be rough around the edges but this was nearly downright rude. Even Ligur, poor, love sick Ligur, was looking at Hastur with a flat, almost annoyed expression. 

Aziraphale shot Anthony, though their friends insisted on calling him Crowley, an apologetic glance. Luckily, he seemed fairly used to Hastur’s antics. “Well, if the three of you need to go, then don’t let me stop you,” he said with a gentle smile. “I won’t hold you back.” 

Oh, but Aziraphale wanted to be held back. Usually new people in their group of friends would talk over her or ignore her, but Anthony Crowley was different. Crowley actually seemed interested when she mentioned her passion for second hand books, and finding rare ones, even if they weren’t popular. He asked smart, relevant questions. It made her heart practically stop. And on top of that, he was handsome! His red hair looked so thick, her fingers itched to comb through it. In fact his whole face was just… well, it was beautiful. She wanted to just stare at his face and hold it close. Dare she say, she wanted to even kiss him? She’d never felt the urge to just kiss someone like she did Anthony. What was becoming of her? 

Aziraphale opened her mouth to protest leaving, but as her mouth opened it cracked into a yawn. Her cheeks flushed, and for the first time this evening it was from embarrassment. She quickly covered her mouth and ducked her head. “I am so so sorry,” she said, not daring to meet Anthony’s eye. “I-I didn’t mean to-”

Crowley waved her off with a smile. “It's a Friday, and you’re tired. That’s natural. No big deal.” Reluctantly, they all slowly made their way out of the booth. Crowley helped her back into her coat (and she tried desperately not to swoon and collapse in his arms). Aziraphale had snagged a napkin earlier and when she had snuck off to the bathroom she had written her name and number on the napkin. Was this terribly old fashioned? Probably? Was this out of character for her? A bit. Was she going to do it anyway? She hoped she had the nerve to finish it off. 

Crowley said some more goodbyes and he hesitated for a moment, and then took a step toward his car, away from where Hastur was trying to pull Aziraphale. “Wait!” Aziraphale said, slipping out of Hastur’s grip easily enough. “Anthony, wait.” 

Crowley stumbled to a stop and turned around. “Aziraphale?” He asked with a, dare she say _hopeful_ , smile. 

“I-I apologize if this is too forward,” Aziraphale said, slightly out of breath from the mad dash across the parking lot she had just done. “But those two are always trying to get me to be more outgoing and well.” She thrust the napkin out in front of her awkwardly. Crowley took it slowly and stared at it. After a moment Aziraphale shifted on her feet, as a lump of pure anxiety made it’s way up her throat and also simultaneously settled in her gut. “I’m sorry if I read this wrong. I-”

“NO!” Crowley was suddenly up in her personal space. “No, no, not at all Aziraphale.” He took her hand outstretched hands. “I just couldn’t believe my luck is all.” Aziraphale glanced a look up at his face. He was smiling. “Was hoping it wasn’t purely one sided. Second guessed that about oh, six thousand times tonight alone.” 

Aziraphale let out a small, giggle that was somehow both nervous and relieved. “No, no, not at all.” She nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “So, yes, that’s my number, and would you… Oh.” Oh Aziraphale didn’t plan this far out in advance. She really should have. She was being quite foolish and-

“Do something without your body guards, Bert and Ernie, tagging along?” Crowley offered. “Like a date?” 

It was Aziraphale’s turn to freeze in shock. Because yes, that was she was asking. A date. With Dr. Anthony Crowley. Who she had just met. But was so charming and handsome and attentive. 

“Is it my turn to have misread?” Crowley asked gently, his eyes wide, looking near yellow in the parking lot light. 

“NO!” Aziraphale shouted this time before blushing deeply. “I mean, no you haven’t misread. Yes, Like a date.” His face broke out into a wide grin and and a gentle laugh. And Aziraphale began to laugh along. 

“Hey! Aziraphale, we need to get going!” Hastur said, shouting across the parking lot. “It’s cold.” 

Crowley was shooting her a sympathetic grin. He held up the napkin. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow?” 

“Sounds lovely,” Aziraphale said with a grin. She thought to take a step back, but she was overcome with one last bout of reckless courage. She rocked up onto her tip toes and gave Anthony a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be looking forward to it,” she whispered before turning and walking away. As she walked toward Ligur’s car she mouthed ‘Oh my god’ to herself. She couldn’t believe herself. She dared glance at her friends, Hastur looked at her bewildered but Ligur was looking at her with a proud grin. 

Once they were all safely in the car Aziraphale pumped her fist. She had a date, with a doctor. Life was looking up. 


	2. First Date

Chapter Two -- First Date

The next morning, as if in a daze, Crowley meandered about his apartment in wonder. Just last night, he had met an honest to goodness real-life angel. 

And she liked him! She had kissed him on the cheek even! Never had he been this excited about such a small step in a potential relationship in…ever.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for his coffee to brew. Anthony still couldn’t believe his luck. When he woke up he was afraid that he’d dreamt it all up. Dating and relationships had really taken a back seat over the last few years - in all honesty, his sex life didn’t bear thinking about. But, there, on his bedside table lay a napkin with Aziraphale’s number on it, her name, and a little ‘XO’.

Crowley had placed the napkin gently on the counter next to the coffee maker. Thinking quickly, he took a picture of it with his phone. The last thing he needed was to somehow lose the napkin or get it wet before he could make good on his promise to call her. After all, that would be his just his luck. Crowley glanced at the time. Was nine-thirty in the morning too early to call someone on a weekend, when you knew they had been out late the night before? Would it make him look too eager? Fuck, he was out of practice.

Crowley had set his phone down for half a second to actually make his cup of coffee when it rang. He pounced on the phone. Could it be Aziraphale? Wait. No, that wouldn’t make any sense. Still, he had already grabbed the phone, might as well see who was calling him, could be an emergency.

It was worse than an emergency and better. It was his Nana. Crowley stood up straight and wished he’d slipped at least a t-shirt on before he came into the kitchen. She would somehow know he was only in a pair of boxer briefs and socks. She always did.

“Good Morning Nana!” Crowley said forcing himself to sound more awake than he really was. “How are you this fine morning?”

“ _Anthony, You don’t sound nearly as hungover as I’ve heard you before_ ,” she deadpanned. 

“Nana, I’m not in undergrad anymore,” Crowley whined in a way that didn’t prove his point in any way as he prepared his coffee. “I know how to be responsible.”

Nana laughed. “ _Oh I know, but you are so easy to wind up._ ” Crowley rolled his eyes and took a deep sip from his coffee. “ _Don’t roll your eyes at me, young man, it is most unbecoming_.” Shit, he should have known she’d know. “ _You seem in a good mood this morning_ ,” she observed. “ _Do I need to let you go so you can see to whomever you have over?_ ”

Crowley huffed and leaned against the counter. “No, Nana.” His mind drifted to Aziraphale and smiled in spite of himself. “No, didn’t bring anyone home.”

“ _Though it seems, not for lack of trying._ ” And Crowley knew that if he was with her he’d see the same knowing smirk he had seen his entire life. He could hide nothing from Nana. Ever. “ _Did someone not fall for your great charms?_ ”

Anthony couldn’t help but reluctantly blush. “No, I wouldn’t say that Nana. After all, she did give me her number.” Crowley wondered if he should mention the kiss on the cheek. He felt like a teenager again, with how just a simple kiss on the cheek had him giddy.

“ _Oh, well that seems almost respectable for you, Anthony dear_.”

“I’m no such thing,” he said back with a smile. Loving the familiar pattern of their jokes. “I’m a scoundrel, your words.”

His grandmother sighed. “ _Only because you insisted on using_ the Wedgewood _China for your indoor garden._ ”

“I was six! I didn’t know any better.”

_“In any case_ ,” Nana said with an air of finality. “ _If you end up becoming romantically entangled with this girl on a long term basis, I should like to meet her. But_ first _call her_.” And with that Nana hung up, having given Crowley his marching orders.

Crowley didn’t have to act on them just yet though, calling before noon on a Saturday still felt rude as a general rule (and in general, no rules applied to Nana). He took his time finishing his coffee, lightly picked at a microwaved breakfast and lounged about until he startled awake from an unexpected nap at one in the afternoon.

After seeing no notifications from work he took a breath and punched in Aziraphale’s number.

“ _Hello_?” a soft voice rang out across the line.

“Aziraphale!” he said a bit too enthusiastically. He swallowed and tried to calm himself down. “Uhh, hey, it's Crowley from last night?” Wait. She actually called him Anthony, and he’d actually liked it. “Anthony Crowley.” And now he sounded like James Bond, well, at least that was an improvement.

“Oh!” He heard some shuffling and some shushing and even one hissed shut up and a firm closing of the door before he heard Aziraphale’s voice again. “ _Hello, Anthony_ ,” Crowley could hear the smile in her voice and he smiled as well. “ _How are you?_ ”

“Good, good,” Crowley said, then immediately cursed himself for such a generic answer. “Sounds like you got home safely last night.”

“ _Yes, I did, thank you_ ,” There was some more commotion on her end of the line and another hushed “shut up”. “ _I’m so sorry, once Hastur and Ligur got me home, they felt the need to sleep on my sofa_ .” She huffed. “ _Honestly, they think if my brother’s not home they have to protect me_.”

“Should I call back later then?”

“ _No, no_ ,” Aziraphale insisted. “ _They can wait. No matter what Hastur thinks_.”

They both laughed softly at that. Crowley cursed at himself while he tried to come up with a good transition. He should have thought up a plan before he called Aziraphale, but here he was anyway. “So umm, you seem busy this weekend, but I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me next week?”

“ _Oh that sounds lovely!_ ” Aziraphale replied. “ _Oh, gosh that was a bit quick_ ,” she mumbled to herself.

“Ehh,” Crowley said with a hint of a squeak in his voice. “I’m not exactly following the three day rule either, but I tend to think rules are kind of childish.”

Aziraphale thankfully laughed at that. “ _I’d have gone mad waiting three days_ ,” Aziraphale admitted. “ _I never give out my number like that._ ”

Crowley laughed along gently. “I never would have known,” he said, a hint of a white lie. “I was hoping you were free Friday for dinner.”

“ _Friday evening sounds wonderful_ ,” Aziraphale sighed. “ _I have no plans but I suppose I do now_.”

Before Crowley could reply, there was a small meow in the background. “ _You have a cat?_ ” he asked excitedly. Nana hadn’t had any pets. She was busy taking care of him, and when he was home he was rather busy taking care of plants, studying, or taking mental health breaks.

Aziraphale let out another small laugh. “ _Yes, I do actually, Duchess is a bit spoiled, but she’s mine and I wouldn’t trade her for the world_.”

“Nothing wrong with being a bit spoiled,” Crowley said with a smile. Suddenly his phone buzzed twice. He pulled his phone away from his face long enough to see Hastur was texting him to ‘Let Azi Go!’ as well as several angry faces. “I’m being told I need to let you attend to your guests,” Crowley said with a smile.

“ _They did not text you too_ ,” Aziraphale begged. “ _Please, tell me they didn’t text you_.”

“I won’t tell you,” Crowley said with a grin, “but I will let you go. We can talk about details later this week or whatever, this is my cell so you know, you can text too if you want.”

Aziraphale was clearly smiling. “ _I will. Absolutely_.”

Crowley wanted to finish with a clever line but instead what he said was, “Give Duchess a scratch for me?”

Before he could regret that Aziraphale replied, “ _Oh Anthony, she will like you if you keep that up._ ”

“Well, I would hope so,” He said with a smile. “Have a good day Aziraphale. See you Friday.”

“ _See you Friday._ ”

Crowley fell back into the couch with a triumphant smirk on his face. He had a date.

~~~~ 

Aziraphale stroked another soothing hand down Duchess’s back as Duchess sat next to her. “That. Happened.” Aziraphale reflected to Duchess. She sat dazed at the foot of her bed trying to comprehend the past twenty-four hours.

She’d actually gone out for the evening, met someone new, flirted with him, gave him her number and set up a date with him. Aziraphale wanted to grab a pillow and scream into it, trying to expel all the energy from her system, both nervous and otherwise. Duchess headbutted Aziraphale’s hand more firmly, trying to jolt her back to reality. Aziaphale chuckled slightly and ran her fingers through Duchess’s long white hair. After a few deep breaths, Aziraphale stood and pulled open her bedroom door open and took a purposeful step to the side. Hastur stumbled in and landed on the ground.

“Zira!” Hastur shouted as he pulled himself up to his knees. “Zira, you alright? Crowley wasn’t inappropriate was he?”

“I think I can survive a phone call, Hastur,” Aziraphale said with a sniff (and hiding a fond smile) as she stepped over her friend carefully, walking through the hallway to kitchen and sitting room area. Duchess walked across Hastur’s legs and followed her.

“But Zira!”

“That’s not my name.” Aziraphale called over her shoulder as she took a seat on the sofa next to Ligur. “Ligur, Is there any particular reason Hastur is making a complete fool of himself trying to prevent me from dating your friend?” 

Aziraphale picked up her recently poured spiked hot cocoa, breathing it in with a deep inhale. She needed it -no- she _earned_ it. Duchess faithfully took up her guardian spot on the seat on Aziraphale’s other side, filling up the couch. “Or has he hit his head recently?”

Ligur shrugged and sipped at his whiskey coke. “I don’t know about the head,” he said. “And lord only knows why Hastur acts the way that he does.”

“Ha ha ha,” Hastur said angrily as he was forced to sit in an armchair, not risking fighting Duchess for the couch today. He took a deep breath and started in, “Can I be blamed for wanting to keep my best friend safe from harm? Especially after you think about what happened last time?”

Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, taking another sip of her cocoa as she pretended to watch whatever sporting event Hastur and Ligur had turned on. Hastur was right, the last man she’d been set up with did not go well. To put it mildly.

“Crowley’s our friend too, in case you forgot, you idiot,” Ligur said with a frown. He leaned forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees. “Just last weekend you refused to get up off his sofa for _twelve hours_.”

Hastur rolled his eyes. “That’s different, I wasn’t worried about him taking advantage of me,” Hastur said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I could probably take him in a fight.” 

“Crowley may be a hospital ten,” Ligur said, “and have all sorts of nurses, residents, doctors, patients and parents crawling all over him, but I’ve never seen him be anything but professional.”

Aziraphale squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Well, of course, naturally, other people who could see or otherwise perceive Crowley would find him attractive. Aziraphale glanced down at herself. It wasn’t that she didn't like herself but she also knew she was not the most beautiful woman on the planet. Was there competition for his affection? And if so, how did she stack up?

Thankfully Hastur spoke before Aziraphale could say something rash. “I know,” he said with a sigh. “But as her husband-”

“Oh good lord,” Aziraphale said with an eye roll. Normally she didn’t mind the joke but today she was not here for it. “Hastur so help me if you tell him that we’re married in an attempt to stop whatever Anthony and I may be headed towards.”

Hastur sighed and seemed to deflate. “I wouldn’t do that Aziraphale,” he said with the utmost sincerity. “Look just. I dunno, I want you safe.”

“And I appreciate that,” Aziraphale said leaning forward as well. “But if he’s your friend, he can’t be all bad, right?”

“No,” Hastur admitted. “But I’m still allowed to be a little protective, as your first husband.”

“We were five,” Aziraphale reminded him, burying her face in her hands. “And it was ‘consummated’ but putting our nap mats next to each other the whole year.”

Hastur was kneeling in front of her now and he took one of her hands in his. “And you, my beautiful bride, have given me the best of my life. And remember, should we both reach thirty-nine still single-”

“I’ll marry you legally,” Aziraphale agreed. She’d made the plan after all. “But right now, if I didn’t know better, you seem to be angling to marry me by preventing the first decent man I’ve been interested in since…” She pursed her lips in thought. “The 2006 Pride and Prejudice film.”

“And Crowley is real,” Ligur added. Aziraphale shot Ligur a glare but he just laughed it off. He had always said she had the intimidation factor of a newborn bunny.

~~~~

Aziraphale fretted arranging and rearranging clothes on her bed. Her date with Anthony was tomorrow. She was fairly certain it would go well, given their texting and phone calls have gone. But that added a certain level of expectation, and anxiety, and what on earth was she supposed to wear?! Normally she’d ask Hastur for help, but even though he had promised not to purposely derail her date with Crowley, he still didn’t seem comfortable with the idea of helping. She laid a pair of nude pumps next to a blue dress. Did that look demure but sexy or did it veer too close to matronly? She didn’t know and so threw the pumps across her bedroom, groaning in frustration.

Aziraphale looked around the disaster of her bedroom and the piles of different clothes and let out another groan for good measure. She was lost and sank to her knees resting her head on the mattress. Duchess padded over and began rubbing her head against Aziraphale’s nose. “What’s wrong with me Duchess?” Aziraphale said with a sigh. “Other people do this all the time.”

Aziraphale heard a knock at her door and then the door creak open slightly. “Aziraphale is everything…” Gabriel trailed off as he looked around her bedroom. “What happened here?”

“I don’t know what to wear,” Aziraphale mumbled into her comforter wishing, not for the first time, she could turn herself invisible.

“That’s all?”

Aziraphale’s head whipped around so she could glare at him. “I have a date tomorrow.”

Gabriel’s eyes lit with understanding. “ _Oh_ , I see, well that makes all of this,” his eyes panning across the room. ”Make a bit more sense.”

Aziraphale groaned and buried her face in her comforter. “Thank you as always for the vote of confidence.”

Aziraphale heard Gabriel shuffle across the room and felt his weight settle on the bed next to where she was still desperately trying to become one with the bed. “Sunshine,” she heard Gabriel say. “Sunshine, come on.” He pulled her up and maneuvered her onto the bed so she was sitting next to him. Gabriel was smiling at her gently. “You can figure out what to wear. Why don’t you call up Hastur or Ligur?”

Aziraphale sighed. “Because I’m going on a date with their friend,” she said before burying her face in his shoulder. “Even if Hastur wasn’t making it weird, it would still be incredibly awkward.”

Gabriel hummed. “Well, it seems like you’ve met the guy before, it’s not a blind date at least. You got that going for you.” 

“I suppose,” Aziraphale was forced to admit. “But there’s a different sort of pressure.”

“Pressure from him?” Gabriel asked quickly, with a deep frown.

“No! No, nothing like that,” Aziraphale said sitting up. “Not at all, just that. Well. He’s handsome and sweet, and he’s a doctor.”

“A doctor?” Gabriel said quickly before he could stop himself. There was a moment of silence and he winced at himself. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Thought you’d like that,” she teased. She leaned her head on his shoulder. “He’s a pediatrician who works with Ligur at the hospital. Also a surgeon.”

Aziraphale watched as Gabriel managed to bite his lip before what she was sure was a comment about how good he’d be with children could break out. She sympathized as she’d already had similar thoughts. “Well, he’s a very lucky guy to get a date with you,” he said diplomatically.

Aziraphale snickered. “Thanks.” She sighed heavily surveying the piles of clothes spread out across her bedroom. Duchess had made herself at home on the top of one of the piles and was now giving herself a bath. Aziraphale sighed again. “So you understand why I’m nervous and want to get my outfit just right.”

Gabriel hummed in agreement. “Do you know what you’re doing? On your date, I mean. The activity, you will be doing.” He hung his head in shame. “You know what I mean.”

“Is this how you talk to your students when they come to you with problems?” Aziraphale asked, bumping his shoulder with hers.

“No,” Gabriel grumbled. “Surprisingly, I’m actually fairly good at my job.”

“Anyway,” Aziraphale said, granting her brother small mercy. “As it so happens, we’re going bowling.”

“ _Bowling_?”

~~~~

“ _Bowling_ ?” Ligur asked skeptically. He shook his head. Crowley was fucking hopeless, made his own unrequited arse look put together in comparison. In the past week, he’d really begun to wonder why everyone was so attracted to Crowley. And how he got into med school. Crowley was an absolute moron. “Why the fuck would you ask Aziraphale to go _bowling_?”

Crowley hid his face in his hands. “I don’t know, I panicked.”

“Panicked?” Ligur asked skeptically as he tucked into his lunch. “You’ve had a week.”

“Look,” Crowley said, leaning on his elbows and hanging his head in shame, ignoring his own lunch for the time being. “She just, I dunno, I was thinking about how she likes vintage and retro things, and there’s a really nifty classic bowling alley I’ve been to once before because Tracey had her birthday there and-”

“I think antiques are a bit different from ‘retro’,” Ligur said, pointing out the obvious.

Crowley let out a pitiful groan. “I know.” Crowley heaved a dramatic sigh and leaned back in his chair. “I thought she’d like it, kind of matches the aesthetic of her clothes, and the food there is fantastic.”

“Well,” Ligur said, deciding to be kind. “She’ll like good food. So, you have that going for you at least.”

Crowley sighed with relief. “Oh thank someone.” Crowley finally acknowledged his food and began to idly pick at it with a fork. “I just- I dunno, I like her, and want... Want it to go well.”

Ligur looked at Crowley carefully. He had been sympathetic to Crowley in this, though it didn’t take much to be more sympathetic than Hastur. Crowley wasn’t a bad guy. He wasn’t exactly sure how compatible Crowley and Aziraphale would be, but he wasn’t gonna try to predict the future. They could both be rather stubborn and a little awkward(at least he found out something they had in common). “Mate, I’m sure she’ll have a good time. As long it’s clean, and you keep the conversation reasonably intelligent, you’ll be fine. It’s just a date, why are you so nervous anyway?”

Crowley shook his head. “No idea,” he said, staring off into the middle distance. “I just know Azirphale is different than anyone else I have ever met.” He had a dopey grin now. “She’s brilliant, beautiful, funny.”

“You’re hopeless,” Ligur declared.

“Tell him something he doesn’t know,” Tracey said pulling up next to him. Tracey was Crowley’s head nurse, a damn bright woman with hair to match and the kind of person you wanted to have your back when it came to practice. One of the best nurse practitioners in all of the hospital and she’d deigned to join Crowley’s team when he was starting out on his own to form a new practice. “He’s been on and on about this alleged ‘angel’ all week.”

Crowley tucked his head in shame. “There’s no need-”

“Angel?” Ligur grinned and pounced. “Would you like to have a seat with us Madame Tracey?” he asked, using her preferred title.

“I would love to,” Tracey replied with a grin. She sat down between Crowley and Ligur at the small, round table. “So, your friend must truly be something to get Tony here all worked up.” Tracey was the only person in the world who called him Tony who considered him a friend, it was typically reserved for patients and their parents otherwise. Ligur figured that Crowley allowed it because he was too scared she’d retire if he corrected her (and something less important like consistency in front of patients).

Ligur considered the comment for a moment. “Well, I do think Aziraphale is rather special,” Ligur admitted. “But if Crowley’s making a fool of himself I want to hear all about it.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing you haven’t heard me already say,” Crowley grumbled, stabbing his salad with force.

“He’s been a nervous wreck all day,” Tracey said, thankfully ignoring Crowley’s pouting. “Never seen him this worked up over a date.”

“Right?” Ligur said in reply. “It’s crazy.” 

“I’m starting to wonder if he was possessed by a demon,” Tracey confessed. “He’s been behaving so oddly.”

Crowley slouched in his seat as Ligur leaned forward eagerly. “Oddly.”

“Hardly snapped at poor Newt all day, practically had a spring in his step.”

“Could be that Newt’s improved his skills lately,” Crowley offered under his breath. “He’s been a resident for a while now.”

Ligur and Tracey leveled Crowley with a look.

“I’m not that mean to him,” Crowley protested, weakly. Ligur had seen Crowley niggle Newt about small things at times. But he usually waited til patients were out of earshot. Unlike some other doctors in the building. “He’s a good student, he has great potential.”

“If he could stop breaking every computer in the office,” Tracey agreed.

Ligur and Crowley hummed in agreement. There was not a computer Newt had touched that hadn’t experienced terrible issues. Some people blamed it on the new computer system still working out kinks and bugs, but Newt was the only one in the whole hospital to still be having issues. When Newt was assisting Crowley and himself during risky deliveries and aftercare, he’d been forbidden from touching the computers as a precaution.

“Anyway,” Tracey said turning her full attention toward Ligur. “Tell me about your friend.”

~~~~

Crowley pulled into the parking lot around the corner from the bowling alley. It was in a hip part of Tadfield, lots of little cozy places with things like handmade soaps, coffee shops, fusion foodie restaurants. He did genuinely think this was up Aziraphale’s alley, and even if the bowling alley itself wasn’t, there were plenty of other neat places to go. Crowley wouldn’t be offended. He’d rather see her happy. He checked his hair in his rearview mirror one last time and stepped outside into the fall evening.

Just as Crowley arrived in front of the alley, Aziraphale was stepping out of the back of an Uber. Crowley felt his breath catch in his throat. Aziraphale wore a light blue wrap dress with a circle skirt. But then he saw her find him in the crowd, her entire face lit up, and, _oh_ , Crowley was done for.

“Anthony!” Aziraphale said cheerfully. She floated toward him and Crowley knew he had to be in heaven. If Aziraphale would smile at him like that every day, it couldn’t possibly be anything else. “Anthony,” she said, now standing directly in front of him. “There you are.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said with a wide grin of his own. “You look ravishing,” he said, not able to control his tongue.

Mercifully, Azirphale giggled softly. “Thank you,” she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “You look rather nice yourself.” He had worn black jeans --not his tightest, for he would need to be able to move move, a red dress shirt, and a black vest over it. “Quite handsome,” she added.

It was Crowley’s turn to blush now. “Well, thank you.” He shifted awkwardly on the balls of his feet. The beginning of a first date never got less awkward, no matter how close to thirty he got. “You’re still ready for bowling? Totally understandable if you’d rather do something else.”

“No, actually, I’m looking forward to it,” Aziraphale said with a light giggle. “And besides, didn’t go through the trouble of finding something that looks cute with socks for nothing.”

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh as well. As their laughter subsided they smiled fondly at each other, a funny, warm, fuzzy feeling flowed through Crowley’s chest. Crowley found his eyes tracing the curve of her lips. He was definitely in trouble. Then Aziraphale met his gaze, and before he really knew how it was happening, but just as he was looking down she was rocking up on her toes. Their lips met, and Crowley felt his heart stop. Time stopped.

Now, Crowley had kissed before, but kissing Aziraphale, like _that_ , rewrote his definition of a good kiss. It was soft, and chaste and warm and electric all at once.

They both pulled back just as quickly, stunned. Crowley noticed though, Aziraphale didn’t back all that far away.

“I’m sorry-”

“I never-”

They both laughed gently then. “Umm,” Aziraphale said, her face blushed bright red. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Crowley reached forward and gently took one of her hands in his. “Nothing to apologize for, Angel.” Aziraphale’s eyes widened slightly and Crowley’s brain caught up to his mouth He’d said _that_ out loud. “ _Shit_. Sorry. Er- what I mean is-ngk.”

Aziraphale squeezed his hand fondly. “I like it,” she practically whispered.

And then they were kissing again. Just another quick, gentle kiss, and then Crowley offered his arm. “Ready to roll?”

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale said wrapping her arm around his.

Crowley led her into the bowling alley, but he did note that many of the other shops caught her eye and noted to bring her back here for future dates. And yes, that was a little self-confident but they’d already kissed before anything happened, he was allowed to be self-confident.

Aziraphale’s face lit up once inside. “Oh, Anthony,” she sighed (he was already committing that sound to memory) “This is incredible.” The lanes to the right had old genuine refurbished ball returns. The seats near the lane looked like something out of grease, as did the booths and tables on the left side where the restaurant and bar was.

“You like it? Genuinely?” Crowley asked again. “You’re not just being nice?” While Aziraphale looked happy he had to be sure.

“No, I love it.” Aziraphale gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Come on, let’s get our shoes.”

They walked up to the shoe counter and Crowley checked in, he’d made a reservation as there weren’t many lanes and it _was_ a Friday. Next was the shoes, as the attendant handed them a few pads of paper. Crowley looked at them with a confused frown. “Scorekeeping?” 

Aziraphale and he looked over at the lanes. There were no little computers where they’d enter funny names. “We have to keep score by hand,” he said with dawning realization. “I guess we can google how to.” 

“Actually, I know how,” Aziraphale said. His head whipped around quickly and he must have had a confused look on his face and she giggled. “In high school there was a gym class where you always went on field trips because it taught Tennis, walking, and bowling. Hastur talked me into taking it and Ligur was in it as well.” 

“That was seriously a class at your high school?” Cowley asked a little dazed. “Walking? Bowling?” 

“Lifetime Sports,” Aziraphale bit her lip and blushed. “It was a silly class but I needed to hit so many credits before I graduated because I was paranoid my scholarships and college acceptance would be taken away, so Hastur had us all take a blow-off class.” 

“Wish I my school offered that,” Crowley said wistfully. He brought his hand down to near her lower back and then paused. Was Aziraphale okay with that? How low could he go- no he wouldn’t go down that route, not yet anyway. 

Aziraphale looked at his arm and his panic and leaned back into his touch. “Let’s go pick out balls.” Aziraphale’s eyes shut quickly and her face turned bright red. “Bowling balls, I mean.” 

Crowley chuckled. “I knew what you meant.” 

And with that, with his hand on the small of her back, Crowley lead them over to the rack where the bowling balls were stored. 

Aziraphale immediately picked out a glittery blue ball from the fourteen-pound section. Crowley felt slightly aroused at the idea of Aziraphale being that strong, but managed to bite his tongue for now. 

He turned back to the rack and felt two serpents battling inside of him. One wanted to go get a fourteen-pound ball just to prove he could take care of her and match her. The other snake was screaming that he hadn’t bowled in years and he should _not_ be risking months of his job recovering from a sprained wrist. The practical snake won out, but it was closer than Crowley would have thought. He picked up a red and black swirled ball. 

“You match!” Aziraphale said with a smile when he walked over. 

“I try to always look presentable, especially on a date,” Crowley said back easily. 

Aziraphale gave him a pleased little smile. 

They walked to their lane, the furthest from the door so they had some privacy and started to settle in. “Oh these shoes are relatively new,” Aziraphale observed with an obvious sigh of relief. “I was afraid they were going to be… well worn.” 

“Yeah, nice to know for a fact these shoes aren’t older than you are,” Crowley joked. 

After that Aziraphale gave Crowley a crash course on how to keep score. He had to admit it wasn’t difficult, but it gave him an excuse to hover near her and she seemed more than happy to allow it. 

Crowley had to ask one important question, “Can we still have silly names?” 

“Anthony, it’s a piece of paper we can write whatever we want,” she said with a smile. 

He grabbed one of the pencils at the provided desk and Immediately wrote ‘Iron Man’ in front of the second line. 

“Iron man?” Aziraphale asked with a wry smile. 

“Patients call me ‘Tony,’” Crowley explained. “So some of the younger ones think I’m Iron Man. Which is pretty cool.” 

Aziraphale’s face went from smirk to a wide, kind smile. “That’s rather sweet actually,” she said. 

Crowley shrugged. “I’m just selfish, really.” 

Aziraphale’s smile morphed back into a smirk. “Uh huh. Well, I suppose you’ve already given me a perfectly good name.” In beautiful looping cursive, She wrote ‘Angel’ next to the first line. Crowley felt a warm thing bloom inside his chest as she so easily took to the pet name. “Never could get my whole name on the computer anyway,” she quipped. 

Crowley had to give her that one. “Anthony doesn’t usually fit either,” he said in commiseration. “Now, ladies first. He gestured to the lane and offered her a hand to help her stand. 

Aziraphale took his hand and then made her way to the lane. Her first throw knocked down nine pins, thus picking up a spare easily. As she walked back to the seats he began to applaud. “Wow,” he said with a wide smile. “I am about to get my ass kicked aren’t I?” 

Aziraphale shook her head. “That’s no way to look at things, Anthony,” she said with a small pout. “Buck up.” 

“Last time I bowled, about a year ago, half of my turns were gutter balls,” Crowley explained. He started to walk toward the lane. He hadn’t been lying, even though he had been the one to choose the activity, he wasn’t particularly skilled at it. But to hell with it, Aziraphale seemed to be having a good time and he hadn’t screwed anything up yet so… He threw the ball down the lane. 

And he got a strike. 

Crowley whipped back around to Aziraphale who was trying, and failing, to hide a smile. “Are you trying to hustle me?” 

“Hustle you?” Crowley replied with mock outrage. “I congratulated you when you got a spare, but I get a strike and you accuse me of hustling you?” Now he was standing directly in front of Aziraphale. “It’s unfair, angel.” He looked down at her trying to look serious. 

He made it about 5 seconds before they both burst into laughter. “You’re right,” Aziraphale said, through the laughter. “I’m being cruel, but I think I know how to make it up to you.” 

“Oh?” 

Aziraphale smirked and rocked up on to her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It was tough to say which of them deepened it, but soon enough Crowley was tilting her back as they continued to kiss. He did not want the kissing to end, he’d never felt a connection like this to anyone. But, the same feeling that drew him to Aziraphale’s lips also teased at the back of his mind that this was so much _more_ than kissing.

“I have an idea,” he said, reluctantly pulling away from her soft, sweet lips. “An arrangement, if you will.” 

“Oh?” 

“Each time one of us gets a strike, we kiss,” Crowley said with a wink. 

“Deal,” Aziraphale said quickly. 

In the end, Aziraphale did win. Five kisses to Crowley’s four (as well as si sympathy hugs for the gutterballs he did get). 

After a wonderful dinner- Aziraphale’s words-Crowley drove her home, where Crowley kissed her goodnight. 

It was the beginning of a beautiful thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Isle of Solitude and ShayMoonsilk for getting me through this chapter. They are the best friends and betas I could ask for!


	3. First(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale experience a few firsts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has our first explicit sexual encounter in this fic. <3

Aziraphale sighed as she made yet another note in the margin of the manuscript in front of her. It was a slog of a read, not her cup of tea, but her supervisor had put her on this as it was a guaranteed best seller. Aziraphale was skeptical of that claim, but given her issues with said supervisor, well, she wouldn’t have been surprised if she had been assigned this as punishment. 

“Knock-knock,” she heard from the outer wall of her cubicle. 

Aziraphale looked up with a smile. ”Anathema,” she greeted the other woman warmly. Anathema was a copy editor, but had other aspirations. She’d walked up to Aziraphale on her first day and asked her to have lunch with her and complimented Aziraphale on her vintage skirt and they’d been friends ever since. “How are you dear?” 

“I’m alright. Jupiter is in retrograde, so I’m feeling off but life is normal otherwise,” Anathema said with a shrug. “Wanna eat lunch with me?” 

“Is it lunch already?” Aziraphale looked at the small clock she had in her cubicle. It was quarter past noon already. “Oh good lord. I don’t know how I lost track of time in that,” she gestured to the manuscript in front of her. Both let out a small laugh and made their way to the break room. 

Once settled in in their usual corner Anathema’s grin sharpened. “Any exciting plans with your  _ boyfriend _ this weekend?” 

Aziraphale felt herself blush from her head to her toes. That was a new development as of last week. She’d seen Crowley-though she still preferred to call him Anthony on special occasions- at least once a week every week since their first date just over a month ago. Last week they’d agreed to make it “official and exclusive” though neither of them had been dating anyone else in the meantime, too caught up in each other. 

“Well, tonight I’m going to his flat for dinner,” Aziraphale explained with a shy smile and a small wiggle of glee. “I’ve never been to his flat before.” 

Anathema grinned and leaned in closer. “Oh?” she drug out the syllables teasingly, making Aziraphale’s blush deepen. “That’s exciting. And a big step.” 

Aziraphale hummed in agreement and took a long drink of tea out of her thermos. “Yes, it is.” She felt herself fidgeting on the chair uncomfortably. “I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted a bit softer. 

“Aziraphale,” Anathema said, laying one of her hands over Aziraphale’s. “You have  _ nothing _ to worry about. Everything you’ve told me makes him seem like my standards of realism in romance novels need to be rewritten.” 

Aziraphale had to giggle at that. It was true. Just last this past Tuesday, Crowley had been pulled into an emergency surgery and he’d had a bouquet of sweet peas sent to her by way of apology. It had been unnecessary, of course, but Aziraphale was pleased none the less. The arrangement had been strikingly beautiful, but it didn’t draw too much attention to her desk, for which she had been eternally grateful. No need to draw unnecessary attention. 

“Something funny?” Sandalphon. Sandalphon Smite. A chill ran down Aziraphale’s spine and the giggling immediately stopped. Aziraphale blinked furiously desperately trying to will herself to wake up from this nightmare. “Alright Zira?” he asked. 

“Fine, just fine,” Aziraphale said with a tight smile. Anathema was frowning and Aziraphale knew if she herself hadn’t been there Anathema would have said something by now. 

“Well,” Sandalphon said, sounding incredibly smug. “You ladies have a good weekend.” He turned to walk away. Before pausing. “Especially you, Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure if anything else was said. The next conscious thought she had found Anathema gently shaking her arm. “Aziraphale-” 

“Don’t,” Aziraphale whispered. “Just don’t.” 

“My family owns a controlling share, if you’d just tell me-” 

“I said don’t,” Aziraphale insisted. Aziraphale looked at herself in the mirror. “I’m fine, it’s fine.” Aziraphale sniffed and began straightening out her make up. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’m going to just freshen up and make it through the afternoon and enjoy my evening with my boyfriend.” 

Aziraphle nodded and that was that. 

~~~

Aziraphale stepped out of the Uber and on to the sidewalk, forgoing her own car for the evening. She swallowed nervously at the building. While her plan to have a wonderful afternoon had gone according to plan, she was still nervous, and the impressive facade in front of her was not helping. Crowley had said he lived in an apartment building. She was not expecting this nice of a building. It was tall, taller than any over crowded dorm her brother had lived in and even taller than building she worked at, right in the heart of downtown Tadfield. She paled thinking about the price of rent to just walk here. And there was a doorman outside for crying out loud, with an awning over him and everything. She swallowed down her nerves and walked up to the gentleman. 

“Can I help you miss?” he asked politely. 

“I’m here to see Dr. Anthony Crowley,” Aziraphale said with a small, nervous smile. 

“Oh, you must be Aziraphale Engel,” he said with a grin. Aziraphale nodded. “Dr. Crowley told me he was expecting you.” He opened the door for her and handed her a keycard. “Take the elevator on the other side of the lobby up to the penthouse.” 

“The penthouse?” Aziraphale repeated with a slow incredulous tone and a blink. 

“Yes ma’am, top floor, can’t miss it.” He said with a smile. 

“Oh, thank you,” Aziraphale said still in a bit of a daze. She walked across the lobby (were those marble floors?) and to the elevators. Sure enough there was a special button just for the penthouse next to a sensor. Aziraphale pressed it and in a miraculously short amount of time the elevator furthest to the left opened. 

As Aziraphale rode the elevator she took deep calming breaths. Really, this shouldn’t be that surprising. Crowley was a young, single Doctor with a strong, no, thriving practice. It made sense that he had money. She was just nervous. Aziraphale nodded to herself and looked at the mirrored walls of the elevator. “You are fine. You’re fine,” she whispered to herself as she checked her appearance again. She furiously rubbed at some lipstick on her teeth, which is of course when the elevator opened revealing Crowley smirking in an apron that read “ _ I’m so cool, ice is jealous _ .” “Shit,” Aziraphale swore under her breath, pulling her finger away quickly. 

Crowley chuckled as he walked closer to the elevator and held the door open. “If you want me to pretend I didn’t see that, I will. But first, I will also tell you it was adorable.” 

Aziraphale stepped out of the elevator, her face heated. “Just not the entrance I was hoping to make,” she mumbled. 

Crowley pulled her into a hug and she went willingly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re beautiful, sexy, and absolutely an angel for coming over and allowing me to cook for you.” He planted a quick kiss on her pout. “Speaking of, I need to get back to the kitchen and make sure nothing is burning.” He pulled back from her and started to run to the kitchen. He took a sliding turn around the corner. “Kitchen is this way,” he shouted behind him. 

Aziraphale followed him through a small foyer and into a large open area. To her right Crowley was in the kitchen, watching a sauce pan closely. “Still good,” he said, his voice flooded with relief. 

“You’re  _ actually _ cooking?” Aziraphale said, her daze from earlier still clearly affecting her cognitive functions. She was incredibly pleased of course, a home cooked meal was very attractive, but she knew from Hastur and Ligur that many bachelors usually stuck to take out and microwaveables. 

Crowley snorted. “No, I’m faking it very well,” He said with an eye roll. Aziraphale let out a gentle laugh. “It's just spaghetti bolognese. Not too difficult but the sauce is my Nana’s recipe and if I somehow fuck it up she will  _ know _ , so I can’t disappoint her.” 

Aziraphale laughed at that. “Oh that’s, rather sweet actually,” She said as she walked slowly to the kitchen. 

“I’m not sweet,” Crowley grumbled. He glanced up at her. “Feel free to have a seat,” he said, gesturing to the bar level seats on the other side of the island he was cooking at. “Make yourself at home.”

“Yes, not sweet at all,” Aziraphale said all mock seriousness as she sat down. 

Aziraphale watched as Anthony carefully measured out the remaining spices and added them to the sauce. “You said this was your grandmother’s recipe?” 

Crowley smiled at her. “Yeah, Dad’s side of the family was, well, they always said they came from Italy, though Gran was sent to boarding school in England, but that was after they moved to America, No, those happened at the same time, I think? Things get a little confusing, I think because Gran would rather not talk about any mafia connections we may or may not have had.” 

Aziraphale giggled. Neither she nor Crowley had talked about their families much yet, but now things felt more comfortable. “So your father is also Italian I take it?” 

“Yeah he was,” Crowley said, his tone was light, but his smile had shrunk somewhat. “But my parents died when I was young.” 

Aziraphale felt her heart suddenly force itself into her throat. “I’m so sorry. I-I know how difficult that can be.” Crowley looked up at her curiously. “From personal experience,” she elaborated. 

“I’m sorry,” Crowley replied. “How old were you, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Three,” Aziraphale answered. “Well, two and a half for mum, it was just before my third birthday when Dad...” She trailed off, not knowing how much detail Anthony would be comfortable with. 

“Very young indeed. I was a bit older, five,” Crowley said easily. He was stirring the sauce gently now. “My parents were out of town for a thing, place where they were staying had a gas leak. Died in bed together. And I was staying with Nana anyway so I just… never left her house.” 

Aziraphale smiled gently at him and sighed. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. She took a deep breath, bolstering her courage before she spoke. If Anthony had managed to tell his parent’s story, she could tell hers. “I don’t really remember but my brother and our aunt told me Mum died of cancer, and Dad, well, I was always told he died of a broken heart.” She wrapped her arms around herself protectively. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Crowley said. “Truly.” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at him. Which Crowley returned. 

A chime went off on Crowley’s phone. Crowley immediately picked the sauce up off the burner and set it on another that was not currently on. “Success!” He crowed. “That was the hard part, the rest is just now putting all of it together,” He said with a big sigh of relief. 

Aziraphale giggled at the sudden mood switch, but felt grateful for it. “Well, if you managed the hard part, the rest should be a snap.” She snapped her fingers for emphasis. 

“Hopefully,” Crowley said with a grin. Then he stopped what he was doing, looking vaguely horrified. “I let the conversation get morbid and I didn’t even offer you wine first.” 

Aziraphale laughed at that. “It’s alright,” she insisted. She was secretly grateful, they were truly getting to know one another. “But I will take some wine, if you’re offering.” 

Crowley pulled out a bottle of wine that had a sticky note attached that said “Wine for date” on it. Aziraphale giggled more at that. “I bought several different bottles today, some just to have around, some for dinner, some for dessert,” he explained with a shrug. “But some were similar, and the man at the wine store was very helpful.” 

“Very practical,” Aziraphale said with a nod. 

“You’re patronizing me,” He accused with no real heat in it. 

“A bit.” 

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to win you over with my amazing dinner.” 

“We haven’t eaten it but you’re this confident in it’s taste.” 

Crowley’s smirk turned almost predatory. “Oh, now you’re just asking to be fed.” 

He quickly made up two plates with salad, garlic bread and of course, spaghetti bolognese. He set a plate down at the chair next hers and handed her a plate as well before topping off their glasses and taking a very close seat next to her. 

As Anthony draped an arm across the back of her chair, she leaned into his touch. “I’ve missed this,” she whispered resting her head on his shoulder. “Missed you.” 

Crowley hummed, kissing her cheek, and then her lips. “Missed you too,” he replied. “Now.” He twirled some spaghetti bolognese onto a fork and offering it to her. “Let me tempt you to some of the most authentic red sauce you’ve ever had.” 

“Temptation accomplished,” Aziraphale said with a grin. She ate the forkful. The fresh tomato, basil, was that wine? “Mmm,” Aziraphale said, with a long satisfied moan. “That is delicious. You were right. That is the best sauce I’ve ever had.” 

Crowley gave her a pleased but shy smile. “I really hope I did it justice,” He said. “You should have Nana’s sometime though. No one can make it like her.” 

Aziraphale smiled, “I’d like that.” 

Crowley’s face softened before he leaned in for a tender kiss. 

After an extremely lovely dinner, complete with ice cream for dessert, they settled in the sitting room on the sofa, ostensibly to watch a film. 

They did watch parts of the beginning of the film. Parts. 

It started with a few brief kisses exchanged. Then the kisses lasted longer and longer. 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure how long they had been at it when she realized Anthony was coaxing her to straddle his lap. Aziraphale went willingly, though her heart was hammering out of her chest. This was further than anything they had done before.

Crowley’s right hand cradled the back of her head as he kissed and sucked and nipped his way down her neck. His left hand rested on her ribcage as his thumb brushed ever close to her nipple. Aziraphale was enjoying herself, she was, Crowley was so different from previous experiences, but she was still rather nervous. As Crowley’s head got closer to her collar bone she let her eyes shut and just be at peace with what was happening. Her fingers played gently with Crowley’s hair. She did like Crowley after all, and this felt good. 

“This okay?” Crowley asked as the hand near her breast slowly drifted more fully on her breast. Aziraphale opened her eyes and saw that he was watching her face carefully. 

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes,” she said sounding more certain than she felt. “Wonderful.” 

Crowley grinned. “Good.” Crowley planted another kiss to her collar bone and he brought both of his hands to her breasts. His head dipped forward again, trailing kisses up her neck. His hands massaged her gently, and Aziraphale had to admit it felt good. She wasn’t sure how long they kept at it, but as Crowley’s lips moved against hers he whispered again, “Is this good?” 

The wandering hands continued as the movie played in the background. Aziraphale found herself relaxing in his hands. She was enjoying this, the way Anthony made her feel was like nothing she had experienced. 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure exactly how things had happened, but her skirt had rucked up a bit and the top buttons of her blouse had come undone (as had Anthony’s) and Anthony was kissing the skin between her breasts when she heard another question. 

“What are you up for now?” 

Aziraphale froze. “W-What do you mean?” 

Crowley huffed out a small laugh. “What I said, what do you like? Position request? Take this to the bedroom?” She could feel the erection in his jeans, and his hands had moved to cradle her hips, squeezing playfully. “How do you want this to go tonight? What do you want me to do to make you feel good?” 

Aziraphale felt her heart rate pick up, and not solely from arousal. “I-I don’t, I don’t know. I’ve never,” she fumbled. “I’m a v- a well...Oh.” She felt Crowley shift so he was sitting up more fully. “Its not-its not that I don’t want to.” She did want to, eventually but this was so much so fast and- She bit her lip. “Just.” 

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hands, his wonderful, warm hands cradling her face. “Aziraphale, Angel.” Aziraphale closed her eyes to try and stem the tears she felt threatening to form. “Angel? Look at me, please.” She opened her eyes and glanced at him. His face was soft, and he had a small, gentle smile. “Can I ask you a few questions?” 

Aziraphale could only nod. 

“Okay,” Crowley said, his smile grew wider by a hair. “So, first of all have I done anything that you didn’t want me to do? Or made you uncomfortable?” 

Aziraphale shook her head, in a small, quick fashion. “No, no. Just-a little embarrassed presently.” 

“Okay, okay.” Crowley nodded. “I don’t want to hurt you at all, so please, please tell me when you’re overwhelmed, or uncomfortable or anything. Please.” His thumb brushed over her cheekbone. “Okay?” 

Aziraphale tried to nod, but she was overwhelmed with anxiety. “I-I just don’t want you to think differently about me.” 

“Angel, I could never,” Crowley said emphatically. “Can I ask another question?” 

Aziraphale nodded again. 

“You’ve dated someone who did think about you differently after they found out you’ve never…?” Aziraphale couldn’t respond, she really didn’t want to think about it. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, just a yes or no is fine.” Aziraphale nodded. “Okay. For one, they are an ass who didn’t deserve you anyway. And for two, I’m not going to think differently of you at all. Hell, even if you want to stop everything right now and go home, I will call you a cab or drive you myself. But if you want to stay, we can do whatever you’d like, including just watching a movie, for real this time.” 

“I don’t want to go home,” Aziraphale added quickly pushing Crowley back into the sofa. Crowley took it with an apprehensive smile. “I had been liking this, It was good, very good,” Aziraphale said, because it was true. “I-I really like you Crowley, I like you a lot.” 

Crowley grinned, leaned forward and planted a firm, but gentle kiss against her lips. “I’ll go as fast or as slow as you need me to, my Angel, because I really like you too.” 

Aziraphale felt herself flush. “I-I’m not saying ‘no,’ I liked what we were doing and I wouldn’t mind going a little further,” she clarified as she shifted her hips carefully, because she was aroused. “But, can sex, sex-sex just be off the table tonight?” 

Crowley chuckled a little, but she could tell he wasn’t mocking her. “Of course Aziraphale,” Crowley said. “Besides, I wouldn’t let your first time be on a couch,” he added with a wink. “You deserve romance.” 

“You’re incorrigible,” Aziraphale said with a small smile. She hid her face in his neck. “I still feel a little silly. I mean, mid twenties with no experience? That’s weird, right?” 

“No, not at all,” Crowley said, running his hands up and down her back. “Lots of reasons why people do or don’t have sex.” She felt Crowley kiss her temple. “Though, I’ll admit I’m a bit curious as to how much experience you do have, just in general, so I can know for the future, for when we try new to you things.” 

Aziraphale leaned back so her grin was clear and she could trace Crowley’s collar bone with her finger. “You’re very confident that you’ll be my first, Anthony,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. “Seem awfully sure.” 

“Well,” Crowley said, his voice dropping low and gravelly. “I only want you to have a good first time, the best, and well-” He clicked his tongue. “Can’t get better than me.” 

“Is that so?” Aziraphale asked, her body wiggling in excitement. Like she said, she was  _ interested _ , just not quite ready to take  _ that _ leap just yet. She’d hadn’t ever really been interested before, and then well, a bad experience can put one off such things. 

Judging by Crowley’s smirk, and slowly hardening erection, he knew what her wiggling meant. “Oh yeah,” He said, his hands moving back to rub along her hips. “I do have some experience, and I’ve never left anyone unsatisfied.” His hands were firm on his hips and moved to her waist. His lips were moving against her neck again and her eyes fluttered shut. “In fact my partners are usually satisfied more than once. Got someone to five once.” 

“Five?” Aziraphale asked with a confused frown. She was losing her concentration. His hands had traveled back up to her breasts, massaging them so gently but it felt so good, her hips had started to rock of their own accord. Crowley kept his hips still, but judging from the occasional hitch in his breath he was fighting his instincts to rock with her. 

Crowley pulled back from where he had kissed down to the edge of her bra, making Aziraphale groan in frustration. “Orgasms Aziraphale,” he said gently. “You do know what those are don’t you?” 

“Of course,” Aziraphale said. She’d feel nervous except Crowley was smiling, and Aziraphale felt a little less ashamed. “Though not my specialty, I have edited a handful of...adult romantic novels. Some of which I have even taken home to enjoy,” she added coyly. “But that’s more of a solo act.”

Crowley’s grin grew slightly predatory. Aziraphale felt arousal tighten in her gut. She’d think about that reaction later. “Well,” he said his eyes roaming freely up and down her figure. “We can fix that, if you’d like.” 

Aziraphale took a deep, shaky breath. She was intrigued, and aroused, but she was still slightly cautious. “What did you have in mind?” 

Crowley hummed as his hands moved back to her ass and he gave a playful squeeze. “Well, I can use my fingers, which you know, surgeon, very nice, steady, precise.” 

Aziraphale shivered at the thought. Crowley did have wonderful hands, as he had already been demonstrating tonight. “I’m sensing an ‘or’ there,” she said, trying and failing to contain her excitement.

“Or,” Crowley said with a small huff of laughter. He brought his hands forward, thumbs pressing low on her pelvis. She was breathing heavily. “Or I could use my mouth. I have a very good tongue.” Said tongue licked a stripe along her neck before giving a gentle nip. “Judging from how you seemed to be reacting when we were just snogging earlier, you seem to enjoy it.” 

And Crowley was right. She was already finding she was incredibly fond of the things he could do with that tongue. However, having gone back and forth with various male authors and talk around the office she had slight reservations. “But-But I thought guys didn’t like doing…that.” 

Crowley pulled back with a smirk. “Any guy who says that just isn’t good at it.” He said it with such confidence she couldn’t help but giggle. “So, what do you say Angel? Interested?” He asked gently. He’d leaned back against the back of the couch, giving her plenty of space to decide. 

Aziraphale bit her lip. She felt comfortable and wanted. But she didn’t feel any pressure. “Yes.” She nodded, she was sure of her answer. She felt more confident in her answer once she said it. “To the second.” The idea of penetration was still a little frightening. 

Crowley smiled, and in the low light of the sitting room. “Thank you,” he said gently. “We could take this to the bedroom, same rules, no vaginal sex, I’ll just eat you out like I’m starving to, but in there we’d have more room to maneuver around. And, to be honest, the beds comfier.” He hesitated for a second. “Only if you want to, of course.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Okay.” She felt Crowley shift his hands again and then she felt herself lifted into the air. Instinctively, she wrapped her arm and legs around Crowley tightly. “Anthony, what on earth?” 

“Carrying you to the bedroom, of course.” He started walking, presumably, toward the bedroom. 

“This is unnecessary,” Aziraphale said embarrassed and expecting Crowley to put her down any second because she was far too heavy for this. 

“But it is romantic, and dare I say sexy?” Crowley said, kicking the door of his bedroom open. She hid her face in his neck because she didn’t want to let her smile betray that she agreed with him. Aziraphale felt herself gently set down on the enormous bed. It was covered in an incredibly soft, black duvet. Crowley climbed into the bed next to her, giving her a chance to quickly glance around the room. Like the rest of the apartment it was quite large. Crowley’s bedroom could likely engulf her and Gabriel’s rooms combined. But then Crowley had begun kissing up her neck again and all thoughts of her brother flew out the giant window that was also in the bedroom. 

When Crowley finally made it to her lips Aziraphale felt like putty. As he kissed her she felt one arm wrap underneath her shoulder as the other rubbed circles into her thigh. He was reminding her exactly how his tongue and hands made her feel. His tongue dipped into her mouth, making her feel like her brain could focus only on lust. He nudged his knee gently between her legs and she spread her legs willingly. With the hand on her hip he encouraged her to rock against his thigh. Aziraphale was hesitant at first but then Crowley adjusted their legs just so and. Oh. That did feel good. The pressure against her mound was so incredibly good. And she didn’t take much more encouragement to rock against him. 

They kept at that for, Aziraphale wasn’t exactly sure how long. She relaxed fully in his arms and eventually rolled onto her back, pulling Crowley on top of her. He smiled into the kiss, before he pulled away. She whined at the loss but he began to kiss down her body and oh that’s what he was planning. He was kneeling now between her spread legs, with his hands running along her thighs, over her skirt. “You still sure, Angel?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale propped herself up on her elbows, but her smile was gentle. “Yes Anthony, please.” She even lifted her hips slightly. Oh when had she gotten so brazen? She felt her entire body flush and she nearly took it back. But then she saw the heated look Crowley was giving her she was flushed for an entirely new and different reason. “Please,” she repeated, this time, her voice thick with emotion. 

Crowley pushed her skirt up slowly, giving her time to to change her mind, which Aziraphale appreciated. When Aziraphale’s skirt was up around her hips Crowley had frozen. Before Aziraphale could begin to worry, Crowley spoke, “You’re wearing garters?” He said, his voice taking on that deep gravelly tone again. 

Aziraphale often wore garters and stockings, she liked the aesthetic. “Yes?” she answered not sure why it was important. 

“Fuck,” Crowley groaned. Again, before Aziraphale could begin to worry Crowley dropped down and began to kiss the skin of her upper thigh, above her stocking but below the edge of her panties. He dragged his tongue along the strap before putting a gentle nip to her inner thigh, making her twitch. “You’re so sexy,” he growled. He kissed, and licked, and nipped up that stretch of bare skin to the lace on the edge of her underwear. 

Aziraphale trembled and her eyes fluttered shut. Good lord, her nerves were on fire as he slowly began to seemingly kiss over her panties, moving his tongue deliberately and flicking out his tongue on every other kiss. He nuzzled his nose into her clit and her back arched into the touch. “Anthony!” 

Anthony huffed out a small laugh. “Like that?” 

Aziraphale shot him a half-hearted glare. “You know I did,” She said with a pout. “Now do it again.” 

Anthony chuckled again before kissing her thigh. “As you wish,” he replied. Aziraphale’s heart flipped but before she could think about if he knew the movie. “Now,” his finger traced the line of her panties. “Do you want me to take these off?” 

Aziraphale bit her lip in thought. She was nervous to be sure. But Anthony was smiling gently at her, and she knew that if she said no, he’d find a way to bring her pleasure just the same. “Yes please,” she said quietly. 

Crowley leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. Well, it started gently, but Aziraphale just had to run her fingers through Crowley’s hair again, thus pulling him closer. Crowley had no choice, then, to sink his teeth playfully into her lower lip. Crowley pulled himself away with a shake of his head. “You’re so sexy you’re distracting me from the sexy things I want to do to you.” 

Aziraphale didn’t think it was possible, but she blushed even deeper than she already had. “I’m really not,” she said. 

“You are,” Crowley said kissing her lips, and he slowly kissed lower and lower down her body before he came to her her garters and began to pluck at them with with his fingers. “And you deserve to feel sexy.” He tugged on the garter strap again. “Once I get these off of you.” He picked at the garters and let out a small growl. 

Aziraphale sat up and released her garters, purposefully taking her time so Crowley could observe how they worked… If he wanted this to happen again. If she wanted this to happen again. Once her stockings were free Crowley ran his hands up her thighs to her underwear and Aziraphale could not hide her aroused shudder. He glanced at her face and Aziraphale nodded, he hooked his fingers in her knickers and pull them down and off her legs. 

Aziraphale felt utterly exposed but Anthony spoke, “You alright up there?” His thumb gently caressed her thigh. 

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes dear.” She shot him a small smile. Crowley didn’t look convinced so Aziraphale continued, “I’ll get stuck in my head if you don’t do something. And I desperately need you to do something.” 

Crowley quirked his lips and dove in. He started delicately, gently licking straight up the center. Aziraphale’s eyes slammed shut as Crowley’s tongue flicked gently around her clit. Aziraphale’s legs twitched with every stroke. Crowley’s strong hands held her relatively still though, and that somehow made things all the more pleasurable. 

Azirapale chanced a glance down her between her legs and she had never seen Anthony so intensely focused on anything. She felt his hands flex on her thighs and her eyes slammed shut. Time stopped as he continued his ministrations. Her legs kept twitching and she was afraid that that she’d hurt him, but if anything Crowley seemed encouraged. He managed to hold her fairly still as he proceeded to take her apart. 

Aziraphale felt something building up inside of her. “A-Anthony,” she moaned, not sure whether she wanted to back away from the sensations or push into it. At the sound of his name Crowley paused and looked up at Aziraphale’s face, his own expression open. Aziraphale pushed her sex closer. “Please.” 

Anthony smiled at her and redoubled his efforts to make her feel like she was on fire. She was trying to push herself somehow closer. Crowley echoed her moan and gripped her thighs tightly. 

She felt herself soar higher and higher, and then. 

Aziraphale gasped and froze, her entire body ignited in ecstasy. 

~~~ 

As Aziraphale came down from her climax Crowley gently eased off the pressure. He gently rubbed her thigh once more before untangling himself and crawling up her body. 

Propping himself up on one arm and cupped her face with his other hand. Aziraphale wrapped her arms around himself and held her close. “A-Anthony,” she mumbled, pressing kisses along his chin and cheekbones. “ _ That _ . That was.” She sighed again. “Oh, Anthony.” 

Crowley couldn’t help but grin. “Enjoyed that did you?” 

“Of course.” Aziraphale swatted half heartedly at his chest before curling against him. “I-Thank you, darling.” 

“Happy to make you happy, angel.” Crowley smoothed down her skirt, covering her up for now. 

After Aziraphale seemed to gather herself more she looked up at him with wide, sparkling eyes. “What about you? Do you? Should I?” 

“You’re under no obligation,” Crowley said, kissing her forehead gently. “I’m fine.” 

Aziraphale pressed her thigh against the erection pressing against his now frustratingly tight jeans. Crowley moaned involuntarily. “You sure you’re fine?” She asked with an entirely too cheeky grin. 

Crowley bit his lip, focusing all of his self control not to start humping her leg like an overactive teenager. “I’m not saying ‘no,’” he clarified. “But I’ll be fine if you’d had enough firsts for the night.” 

Aziraphale’s hand slowly trailed down from his chest down to his groin. “I-I want to, but,” her big blue eyes sparkled, looking up at him. “You’ll have to show me what you like.” 

Crowley knew that virginity was a social construct, and there was really nothing special about giving your first handjob. But the way his body reacted would not have given you that impression. His hips rolled into Aziraphale’s hand and he bit his lip to keep another moan from escaping. 

“You did that on purpose,” Crowley teasingly accused as he began to kiss her. 

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale said with a giggle. “I think you’ll find I’m a very eager student.” 

Crowley laughed and couldn’t help but kiss her more. With one hand he undid his belt and his jeans. He pushed them and his underwear just low enough to free his cock. Aziraphale immediately wrapped her soft hand around his erection. “Eager indeed.” Crowley wrapped his hand around hers and began to slowly move their hands up and down the shaft. “Please don’t judge me if I don’t last, it’s been a long while.” 

Aziraphale gave him a sweet peck to his lips and then turned her attention to their joined hands. With his other arm he held Aziraphale close and showered her with gentle kisses and soft encouraging words. 

Soon enough Crowley was gasping into her mouth and he moved his hand quickly to try to contain the mess he was making. He shook in the after glow, stunned that an orgasm could knock the wind out of him like that. He peppered her face with kisses while he grabbed a few tissues off the bedside table and cleaned himself up. Once clean and tucked away he allowed Aziraphale to tuck herself under his chin. “You liked that?” she asked gently. 

“Hell yes,” Crowley replied automatically. He took a few more deep breaths and planted a gentle kiss to the top of her head and pulled her tighter to him. “You okay?” 

Aziraphale hummed. “More than.” Aziraphale snuggled closer to him and he could feel her body relaxing. “Tired.” 

Crowley hesitated for a moment, again, not trying to overwhelm Aziraphale. “You can sleep here if you want,” He said gently as he combed her hair with his fingers. 

Aziraphale gave him a solid squeeze. “I’d like that,” she said. “You’re right, your bed is very comfortable.” 

Crowley chuckled as he began to rearrange his duvet and sheets, tucking Aziraphale in. “You can have it to yourself, if you want.” 

Aziraphale merely shook her head and once they settled she curled herself back around him. “You’re comfortable.” 

Crowley’s heart did a funny thing just then, practically skipping a beat. “So are you,” He whispered. He watched her for a moment before turning off the light in the room. “I think I’m more comfortable with you than I’ve ever been with anyone.” 

Aziraphale said nothing, already asleep. Crowley gave her one last kiss to her hairline, and then joined her in slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You know who's neurodivergent ass has been kicked by COVID?  
> This author. Whoops. 
> 
> I've also got a few fics that are zine exclusives that I can't release yet. But I hope you guys like this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Love you all and any support you have <3
> 
> Feel free to check out my twitter: @AmyPound10  
> My tumblr: yarsian.tumblr.com
> 
> And while you're on twitter check out @coldzine a good omens zine centered around Episode 3's Cold open that I'm a cofounder of. (Psst I run the twitter). Sign ups open soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Recs are appreciated. 
> 
> If you wanna scream at me on tumblr/twitter find me @Yarsian
> 
> If you wanna shout at me on discord find me @AmyPound 
> 
> Come talk to me, I am friendly!


End file.
